Percabeth & Atheidon
by SpringFling
Summary: It is what it says.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I****'****d**** like**** to ****thank ****C-Nuggets**** N.L. ****She ****inspired ****me ****with ****her ****story ****named **Step Zero: Love Game**. ****So ****thank**** you, ****C-Nuggets ****N.L**

**Disclaimer:**

**Athena:**** Why**** are ****you ****even ****breathing ****the ****same ****air ****as ****me ****Barnacle ****Beard?**

**Poseidon:**** I**** could ****ask ****you ****the ****same ****question ****Feather ****Brain!**

**Athena:**** Well, ****I****'****m**** the ****goddess ****of ****battle ****strategy. ****Without ****me**** people ****would****'****ve ****torn ****each ****other ****apart ****ages ****ago. ****What ****do ****you ****have ****to ****offer ****the ****world?**

**Poseidon: ****My**** seas ****and**** my ****earthquakes.**

**Athena:**** And ****I ****suppose ****you****'****re ****proud ****about ****destroying ****Japan?**

**Poseidon:**** Stop ****telling ****me ****what ****I ****can ****do ****and**** what ****I ****can****'****t**** do! ****You ****don****'****t ****own ****me ****or ****the ****PJO!**

Mount Olympus -

It was the Summer Solstice on Olympus. All the gods had come together to talk about godly politics, and the newest couples. After that they had the dance that they had begged Zeus to let them have. Apollo had been responsible for the music and Demeter had brought food. The party was already in full swing when a slow dance came by. All of the gods found their dates and started dancing; all except Poseidon and Athena. They didn't have any dates. After the slow dance had ended Aphrodite excused herself from her date and came over to them. "Why aren't you two dancing?" she asked them.

"Why would I dance with Feather Brain!" Poseidon asked with sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Exactly! Who would dance with Barnacle Beard here? Not me!" Athena told Aphrodite.

"Come on, your the ultimate couple!" Aphrodite swooned over them.

"Not in a hundred millenia would I dance with _him_!" Athena stalked out of the room so that nobody would see her tears. She hadn't wanted to say those hurtful things, but had to pretend that she didn't think Poseidon was hot. Deep in her heart she wanted to be with him for eternity, but he was married. Plus, he probably didn't like her either. They had always been arch enemies. That would probably never change. And, the thing was, she was a maiden goddess. But she would give up that position immediately if he went out her.

Poseidon was also having doubts about his wife. She had started becoming a pain in the seashell, and he secretly thought that Athena looked much hotter. The thing was, he couldn't marry her. He had a wife who would kill him if he divorced with her, and secondly, Athena was a maiden goddess. She'd never go out with him. She had even said her self that she'd never go out with him. Not in a hundred millenia. What should he do?

Aphrodite was unhappy to see Athena storm out of the room. "Go after her" she told Poseidon. "I know you like her, so go!"

"But what would I say when I got there? Athena, I followed you here because I like you? She'd think it was a joke." Poseidon replied sadly. But Aphrodite had already pushed him through the door. What Poseidon saw there amazed him: Athena was on her knees crying. When she heard the door close she looked up and saw Poseidon standing there, looking at her sadly. She hurriedly got to her knees and started down the hallway when she heard Poseidon's voice "Athena.." he called.

"What? Are you here to make fun of me for crying over you?" Athena snapped at him.

"Athena.. I'm so sorry that you're crying over me. I love you too, but I'm married." Poseidon told her with sorrow very clear in his voice. "But I'd give it all up for you."

" You would? Really? Me too." Athena replied with a sigh.

Poseidon came up to her and looked around suspiciously. Then he took her in his arms and they stood like that for a long while. When they finally broke apart they didn't notice Aphrodite who had looked in through the door. Poseidon escorted Athena to the women's bathroom so she could dry her tears. That's when an idea suddenly hit him. "Athena," he began, "what if we had a secret relationship? When other people are here we pretend that we're still arch enemies, but when we're alone we could pretend we're a real couple."

"But I'm a maiden goddess." Athena protested. "It would interfere with my code of never being in a relationship."

"You could ask Zeus to make you a normal goddess." he told her gently. "I know this would be a big sacrifice for you to make. And I don't want to force you."

Athena looked at him with a smile on her lips. "It wouldn't be a big sacrifice. Just a small one to be able to be with you forever. And you'd divorce with your wife, wouldn't you?" But in her heart she already knew the answer.

**Do**** you ****think ****he****'****s ****going ****to ****divorce ****with**** his ****wife?**** Please ****review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: I'd like to travel to Russia and Japan.**

**Annabeth: Why? Japan got destroyed by your **DAD!

**Percy: Russia's got lots of seal food, and Japan has Sumo Wrestling & Sushi! And it's not my fault that my dad destroyed Japan. Only through that did he discover that he liked Sushi.**

**Annabeth: You can't like Sushi. It's made of fish!**

**Percy: Well, I don't own the story PJO/TLH**

Camp Half-Blood -

Percy and Annabeth stood holding their swords at each others throats in the Sword Area. They were both on the verge of fainting, but none of them would give in. Percy already knew what the outcome of this battle would be. They would both fall unconscious at the same time and hurt each other badly. And then Annabeth did something unexpected: she gave in and fainted. Percy threw aside his sword and caught Annabeth before she hit the ground.

Chiron galloped over to where Percy was kneeling with Annabeth hanging limp in his arms and said "You can hand her over to me now Percy. You are exhausted." But Percy wouldn't release Annabeth. "Percy, hand over Annabeth. If you let her fall she could injure herself badly."

Percy shook his head stubbornly. "I'll take her to the infirmary myself."

Chiron shook his head but knew that Percy wouldn't hand over Annabeth. So he had to settle on trailing Percy to the infirmary. Once they had arrived Percy gently laid down Annabeth onto one of the free beds and laid down on the bed next to hers. Chiron was no expert on girls, but he could see that a young love was blooming here. First, Annabeth had fainted before Percy, and Percy had not let her go, even when he was exhausted to the bone. He made a mental note to himself to tell Annabeth what had happened.

Annabeth awoke first, and found Chiron watching her. When he realized she was awake he plodded to the side of her bed. "Annabeth," he began, "Yesterday Percy wouldn't hand you over to me, even though he would've fainted on the spot. He carried you all the way to the infirmary and lay you down on this bed."

Annabeth was speechless. So Percy did care about her. Maybe not in the way that she cared about him, but he still cared. She felt her face flush red with embarrassment, and quickly turned her face away from Chiron. But he had already left, knowing that he would embarrass her if he stayed any longer. Annabeth had never thought that she might like a boy. To her they were always arrogant and loud, but Percy was…different. He didn't talk much, and when he did he thought about what he said. Just then Percy waking up interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth smiled at him. "I heard what you did for me yesterday and I just wanted to thank you. So, thank you."

"Your welcome." Percy replied. "I thought that you probably didn't want anybody else carrying you. And I also wanted to ask you something. It's kind of personal." Percy had started fidgeting.

"Go ahead." Annabeth told him. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you like to…if you'd like to go out with me?" Percy said very quickly. Finally he had said it.

Annabeth was staring at him with her mouth open. Then a smile appeared on her face. "I'd love to." She got out of the bed and went to Percy's bed to hug him, a he smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:**

**Aphrodite: What do you mean you can't change the way the story goes? **

**PJO: Rick Riordan wrote me. Only he can change my contents, as I only belong to him, not anyone else. **

Entry in Aphrodite's Diary -

Dear Diary,  
>I'm concerned about the secret relationship Poseidon and Athena are having. They are really pretending to still hate each other. I never knew they could be such good actors. Even Zeus believed them! And he was <em>not <em>a gullible person. I hope that they soon get into a serious relationship. They would be so cute together. I just can't believe that Poseidon is cheating on his wife! The poor woman doesn't know why he's so happy lately. Yeah, I know what you think: Stalker! But I'm not the one stalking them. You see, I don't really care about the rule that we gods aren't allowed to see our children. I think it's stupid and unnecessary. So I contacted some grown-up girls that I have claimed to help me. A few of them have friends who work for Poseidon. They keep an eye on him and report back to me. And my other girls follow Athena around. I know it's wrong to stalk, but I'm just doing it for their own good.

I've also sent some women to look after Percy and Annabeth. Poseidon and Athena are really concerned about their children, and it would be tragic if something happened to them. I can just feel that they're perfect for each other. They remind me of that movie. What's it called again? Ah, yes, Shark Boy and Lava Girl. They're just like those characters! But I can feel that there is a gap growing between them. They are both very stubborn, and that can destroy a perfect relationship. I'm going to have to help them there. I hope they'll overcome their stubbornness to find true love in each other.

**I know this Chapter is short, but it's a diary entry. They're not four pages long! Please review, even if it's something bad. Yeah, I know it's kind of mushy, but it's Aphrodite xD Give her a break**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own Percy Jackson!**

**Percy: What? You don't own me!**

**Me: The series, Seaweed Brain.**

**Annabeth: No, you don't own that either. It doesn't belong to anyone.**

**Rick Riordan: Wrong again. I made you all up, so you belong to me. **

**Annabeth: Okay, now that makes sense.**

**Percy: You go Ricky! xD**

Percy & Annabeth are leaving for College -

Back at Camp Half-Blood everyone was asleep. Well, nearly everyone. There was a boy and a girl that just couldn't sleep. They were tossing and turning in their beds, and thinking of each other. Those two people were Annabeth and Percy. Percy had just asked Annabeth out; well, one year ago, in the infirmary. Now they were off for College. Annabeth was off to Harvard and Percy for NYU. They had said their good-byes yesterday already, although they weren't too personal. Without knowing that either one was awake they walked up the hill towards the Golden Fleece, Annabeth on one side of the hill, and Percy on the other side. When they saw each other they couldn't help but smile. That smile became extinguished when they realized that this is probably the last time that they'd be going to see each other again. They just sat next to each other in companionable silence, waiting for the other person to break the silence.

Finally Annabeth said "It's gonna be weird not seeing you around. I've grown so accustomed to seeing that black hair mop around the Camp."

"You think my hair's a mop?" Percy asked, disbelief is clear in his voice.

"I'm just teasing." Annabeth said with a smile. "Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Well, stop it," Percy scolded her. "I don't feel like teasing right now. I won't see you for at least one year."

"I know." Annabeth said sadly. "I never thought I'd be this sad in my life."

And then they both leaned in for a kiss. A warm, tingling sensation flew through Percy and Annabeth. This was the first time in one year that they had kissed. On other occasions there had been other people around them, and they were both too shy to kiss in front of others. That wonderful good-bye kiss only lasted ten seconds, but Percy came to realize in those ten seconds that Annabeth really meant something to him. He would take a bullet for her, or even a knife. They broke apart gasping for air. And then a high whistling note filled the air. Percy and Annabeth quickly broke apart and raced back to their cabins. They were now finally able to sleep, having said their proper good-bye. And so Argus took Percy to the airport the next morning, and showed him to the airplane.

"Thank you Argus." Percy said to the hundred-eyed man. "Thank you for all you've done for me."

Argus only dipped his head in response, but Percy could see that this was the first time anybody had thanked Argus for anything. Annabeth's flight departed a little later, so she got to sleep in. When Argus told her that the car was ready to go she took a long, last look at Camp Half-Blood. This was probably the last time in four years that she'd see it. Then she got into the car and was driven to the port. Harvard wasn't as far away as NYU, and so she could reach it by sea travel. She thought of how Percy would've loved the sea: this was his element. The memory of Percy pierced her heart, but she didn't cry. You have to stay strong Annabeth, she told herself. And she kept on looking at the port until the ship had carried her farther and farther away from home.

**It's a kind of funny chapter, with lots of Goodbyes. I hope I didn't put too many good-byes in here xD Argus is one of my favorite characters. I mean, don't you want to have a hundred eyes and cause a flood every time you cry? **


	5. Chapter 5

In Poseidon's underwater palace -

This was the moment of truth. If he was brave enough to stand up to Amphitrite, to get a divorce, then he would be brave enough, good enough to marry Athena.

He meandered through the familiar coral hallways of his underwater palace, walking slowly on purpose, completely taking in his surroundings. This might be the last time he wandered through these halls with Amphitrite as his wife.

There was that Grecian vase that he hated, but that Amphitrite had insisted on buying. He hated it. She loved it. They'd fought. She won.

And there was the place where the _old_ vase, the one that came before the Grecian one had once stood, before Amphitrite threw it at him in the fight over the new one.

He stopped short of the huge wooden doors to the dining room. There was a roar of raucous laughter as his wife chuckled at one her entertainers' jokes. She had a beautiful laugh. That was one of the things Poseidon would miss. Reluctantly edging forward, he pushed the doors open. Poseidon drew a deep breath, and then stepped into the dining hall.

"Amphitrite," Poseidon said. "How are you today?"

She turned around in surprise.

"Oh, hello dear. I didn't hear you come in." She raised her eyebrows. "Why are you home already? I thought you were staying on Olympus until tomorrow evening."

Poseidon drew in a deep breath. It was time. "Well, that _was_ the original plan. But I had to come back and talk to you about something. Something very important," his voice shook as he spoke. Poseidon started to shift his weight from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable.

Amphitrite waved her entertainers away. As they left the room, she stood up, and strode over to Poseidon, sitting down in the chair positioned directly in front of him, then looked at him expectantly.

"Well," Poseidon started, paused for a deep breath, and then rushed through the rest. "I can't be married to you anymore. I've fallen in love with Athe-" he hesitated, unsure what her reaction to the name would be, and decided to change what he was going to say. "Another goddess." Amphitrite did not notice the sudden pause and hasty cover up. "I'm sorry for having to tell you this, as I have loved you for many years, but I wanted you to know about this as soon as possible."

She just sat there, shocked, her mouth opening and closing as though she wanted to talk, to shout, to scream, but no sound came out. Poseidon's feeling of discomfort and awkwardness increased. Why wasn't she yelling at him? Why didn't she seem mad? Or sad – just something! Even crying would've been better than the silent treatment.

"I'm going to apply for a divorce." Poseidon continued, hoping to initiate a response. Nothing.

"Amphitrite? Are you all right?" Poseidon hesitatingly asked.

She didn't respond. Thirty more seconds passed.

A minute.

Two.

Then, abruptly, Amphitrite seemed to awaken from her shocked stupor. She slowly stood up. Amphitrite turned, staring at Poseidon. Suddenly, she jumped at him, launched an attack on her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

The assault was so unexpected that he was plain taken aback. Poseidon was so surprised, that he didn't even have time dodge her fist before it had landed on his face. He recoiled, awakened by the impact. Amphitrite drew back her fist, ready to strike again. And she did. Again and again and again she struck, but Poseidon dodged them, and her fists did not connect with him at all.

Amphitrite grew even more agitated, now not even getting close to hitting Poseidon, so quickly was he dodging and so inaccurately was she aiming. Fueled by rage that she didn't realize Poseidon was about to retaliate. And when the hit came it was so unsuspected that Amphitrite didn't even have time to block it. He struck her squarely in the jaw and she fell onto the floor.

Snarling, she scrambled back up and attempted to swing again.

"Stop trying to hit me!" Poseidon cried, grabbing Amphitrite's wrists, restraining her. "Calm down! Stop trying to hit me, calm down and explain to me _why_ you are so worked up! You had to have seen this coming!"

Amphitrite stilled and glared at Poseidon for a moment. Then she straightened, jerked her hands away from his and strode out of the room without another word.

Once Amphitrite passed through the doorway and was out of Poseidon's sight she started to run, crying quietly. She couldn't stand not being with Poseidon anymore. He was her life, and no other woman - goddess or not - was going to take him away from her. Not permanently. Not forever.

This had to be another of his flings, like with one of those wood nymphs or mortals. Poseidon would love her again. She would get him back. She would.

She had to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:**

**Annabeth: Hey, Percy, could you read me the PJO series again?**

**Percy: Why?**

**Annabeth: I want to see if there's anything in there that I could use to tease you with.**

**Percy: Well, you couldn't use it. That would be illegal, as it belongs to Rick Riordan, and only Rick Riordan.**

NUS-

Percy couldn't stop staring. So this was NUS. It was bigger than all of the boarding schools he had gone to combined. There was a whole four-story building just for the boys to sleep in! _How big will the _classrooms_ be?_

He approached the boy's dormitory, slightly apprehensive. It was so huge!

"Are you Perceus Jackson?" Percy tensed at his full name, turning toward the person who asked him. It was a girl with chocolate brown hair and dark topaz eyes. She was showing him a photograph of himself.

"It's Percy actually. But that would be me." He confirmed. "How in Zeus's name did you get a photograph of me? Am I really that popular?"

She chuckled at his lame joke. Her laughter sounded like bells. "You know, it's kinda unfair that I know your name and you don't know mine. I'm Isabella. Please follow me to the Headmaster's office. He wants to see you." She smiled at him and he noticed that her lips were fuller than Annabeth's, if not as red. He started to think what it would be like to kiss those lips. He was snapped out of his day dream when Isabella turned around and started to walk, clearly expecting him to follow. He did not dissapoint.

They strolled down the pathways and hallways, eventually reaching a door. It was mahogany with a bronze handle. A matching plaque on it was marked "Headmaster's Office". Isabella reached out, politely knocked on the door and opened it.

"I'll be waiting right here for you when you're finished, to show you your room." She smiled at him one last time before she pushing him into the office.

"So _you're_ the legendary Perseus Jackson," a raspy, old voice said from the other end of the room. Slowly Percy's eyes adjusted to the darkness. The voice belonged to a man who appeared to be in his late seventies. As Percy's eyes adjusted even more, he saw what the man was sitting on. A wheelchair. Percy mind immediatly went on alert. Centaur! Wait, that couldn't be. According to Annabeth, Chiron was the only civilized centuar. But it was a old guy in a wheelchair who knew his full name. Maybe he _was_ a mythical creature.

"Yes, Headmaster." Percy said, staring at his feet, the ceiling, the bookshelves, the desk, anything but the man infront of him.

"Look at me, Perseus. Or should I call you Percy?" Percy looked up at the Headmaster.

"I prefer to go by Percy, sir," Percy answered. He didn't want to get into trouble for not being polite or not answering when spoken to on his first day.

"Very well, _Percy_. Though I still don't understand why you hide your real name. Perseus is a very nice name. Such a nice hero. Anyways, let's get down to business. You would like to study here at NUS, correct?" The Headmaster paused to wait for the boy to answer.

"You know what Headmaster? I've changed my mind. I might travel a little. See the world and all that. Be normal." With that Percy turned to leave, freaked out by the idea of another monster infested school.

He didn't get very far in his quest to leave the school- only about half way to the office door before he was stopped by an irratating barrage of sound. "Are you really going to leave just because I am a centaur? Do you really fear the mythical world that much?" Percy turned back, shocked at the casual admittance of the truth, but the Headmaster continued to speak. "Does this school really mean so little to you that you are prepared to leave at the smallest stray from normalicy? I don't recall that ever stopping you before."

Percy stared at the Headmaster, affronted. "Yes. I would rather leave. Who _knows_ what monsters might be lurking around this school, waiting to attack me? I'm tired of it!" Seeing the look in the Headmaster's eyes, he trailed off, and mumbled something about, "not wanting to take any risks."

"Not want to take risks! You're crazy! Being alive is a risk for you boy!" The Headmaster stared at him for another moment, seeming to be waiting for something. Then he sighed. "Very well then. Chiron told me that you alway stuck with what you set out to do, but I see now that he was wrong," the Headmaster said, still watching Percy carefully. This time, he got a reaction. Percy was now staring ashamedly at his feet.

After about a minute he grudgingly looked up and muttered, "fine. I'll stay. But if I get attacked by just _one _monster I'm packing my bags. Is that understood? Not _one_ _single monster._"

"Of course." The Headmaster replied smoothly. "Now, Isabella is waiting outside to show you to your room. Your room just happens to be the _only_ room which has a little marble fountain inside of it. What a strange coincidance!"

But Percy was already out of the room. Isabella jumped on seeing him, surprised at the short period of time that Percy had been in the Headmasters office for. Apparently, students normaly were in there for at least an hour. And here Percy was after ten minutes, looking slightly abashed. _Wonder if he's single?_

"Can you show me where my room is?" Percy asked her, oblivious to her thoughts.

"This way," she replied, snapped out of her daydream. Percy's room was at the bottom floor, only two rooms away from the Headmasters office.

"Well, here. I hope you like it." Isabella said while already closing the door behind her.

"Isabella, wait!" Percy called after her. "Would you like to meet somewhere tomorrow? Maybe walk to class or something?"

Isabella smiled. "I'd love to, Percy. So I'll come to your room at 8:oo a.m.?"

"Yes."

"Does this qualify as a date?"

"Yes." Percy answered immediately, temporarily forgetting about Annabeth.

Once Isabella had gone Percy looked into the fountain that stood in the middle of his room. Inside it lay seventeen golden drachmas. Then he remembered. Annabeth. Oh, crap. Now what was he going to tell Isabella?

**DianeJasmine was my Beta reader, so I'm just acknowledging her in this :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: **

**Annabeth: Wow! Harvard is huge!**

**Percy: Yeah, but NYU is bigger.**

**Annabeth: Well, I would've taken NYU, but this story doesn't belong to me.**

**Me: Exactly! It belongs to me. I made this story up.**

**Rick Riordan: Wrong. I made up the characters; without them this story wouldn't even exist.**

**JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer: **in unison** And our characters are mentioned too!**

**Me: Well, you've got a point. But this story belongs to me! I wrote it!**

**DianeJasmine: **delicate cough** Umm... actually...**

**Me: Oh shut up. Yes you beta read and made my story more awesome, but I still wrote most of it. AND the plot is mine. The plot is MINE! ALL MINE! **evil laugh*****

**Rick Riordan: **sighs and pats my shoulder appeasingly** Of course, of course.**

**DianeJasmine: **snickers dismissively** That's nice sweetie. And who wrote this disclaimer?**

**Me: **pouts and mutters** Mostly you.**

**Gassy: I vill now distroy ze snickerz bar!**

**DianeJasmine: Umm... SpringFling? Have you even read Maximum Ride? Where on earth did HE come from?**

**Gassy: You said snickers. **he dissapears****

**James Patterson: He is MINE! Get back here Gassy!**

**Me: **seriously freaked out by the appearing and disappearing of fictional characters and authors** Okay! Story time now!**

Harvard -

Harvard wasn't a very big school, compared to NUS, although the campus looked a lot friendlier. The girls dormitories were cabins, all built in an oval. Annabeth walked towards the girls dormitories, looking at the buildings, reshaping them in her head. Maybe the camp – sorry, campus – director would allow her to remodel a bit. _Oh, that one building over there would look so much better if a column was added right- no, Annabeth, that's a silly idea. It doesn't match the décor and the director probably likes his buildings crooked. Besides, it would cost to much money._ Awakening from her daze of architecture day dreams, she realized she was standing in the area of the dormitories. _Great, now what? What to do, what to do. _There were so many dormitories: which one was hers?

But Annabeth's question was answered for her when a girl around her own age came up to her and asked her in a bright and perky voice, "Are you Annabeth Chase? I've been waiting ALL day for you to arrive." She was a really fast talker. "In fact, I've been waiting for you since around seven thirty one this morning! Good thing I'm a morning person! And a noon person! And a mid-afternoon person! And and evening person! And a midnight person!" Her exuberant words were accompanied by huge hand gestures. "I'm suppose to show you to your dorm, so you can get settled in. And then take you to get your schedule, then give you a tour!" She paused momentarily, giving Annabeth a small break from the barrage of sound. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" The girl pulled a kitten covered note book out from her bag and made a quick note, mumbling to herself, "no rambling."

The girl had blond hair, a HUGE smile, light skin and orange eyes. The orange eyes were kind of creepy and a bit disturbing.

The girl noticed her staring. "Oh, do you like my contacts? Normally my eyes are blue, but I love these orange contacts. I got them at a store about twenty miles from here. If you want, we could get YOU some TOO! And we could be contact buddies! Do you want orange or green?" Not pausing for an answer, the girl continued. Her voice was speeding up and escalating in volume as she spoke. Some other girls hanging out by one of the buildings looked over to see what the commotion was, saw her, rolled their eyes and went back to their conversation. "WAIT! What if you got one RED and one GREEN! It would be great for Halloween OR Christmas! You could go as a half-vampire or something! But not Renesmee Cullen from Twilight. _Her_ eyes are brown. Both of them." She paused momentarily. Annabeth looked at the sky- _Please Mr. D. I know you don't like me, but PLEASE protect me from this crazy person. I'm begging you!_

The girl continued to chatter. "Actually, _I _want the red and green contacts! How about YOU get PURPLE!" She stopped, peering at Annabeth's eyes, as if to see what color would look best. Then she suddenly blurted, "WAIT AGAIN! You don't need contacts! You have unusual eyes already! Unless you're already wearing some?" She looked at Annabeth, seeming to be waiting for an answer this time. But then she blurted, "Wait- you ARE Annabeth Chase, right?"

"Uh…yeah" Annabeth replied, thinking that this girl probably landed on her head as a baby. "And my eyes are natural. I got them from my mom."

"Cool! You're mom must be pretty. And good thing you're Annabeth! I would feel weird if I found out I was just blabbering to some random girl." She noticed Annabeth looking at her strangely. "I'm freaking you out a bit aren't I?" Seeing the uncomfortable expression on Annabeth's face, her smile deflated a bit. "I'm a kinda weird. Hey! Maybe THAT'S why I don't have any friends here!" She reached into her bag and pulled out the kitten notebook again, scribbling quickly, then putting her book away again. She looked up again at Annabeth. "Would you be my friend? I'm get less weird once you get to know me." Seeing the incredulous look on Annabeth's face, she folded her arms across her chest, defensive. "I do! Or, well, people get used to me."

"How about you show me where I'm going to sleep?" Annabeth suggested to the girl. "And I think I'd like to know your name, if you'd be so kind."

"How impolite of me! My name is Faithful Katua, but you can just call me Faith . As where you'll be sleeping, that would be RIGHT next to my bed. Isn't that WONDERFUL?" When she saw the apprehensive look on Annabeth's face she stopped walking and her face fell. "I'm freaking you out." It wasn't a question. "I should just stop talking."

And with that she shut her mouth and started walking quickly, almost running, towards one of the buildings.

"Faith, wait!" Annabeth called after the girl, feeling guilty "I _do_ want to be your friend. But maybe you can tell me a little bit about yourself. So I can actually get to know you."

"That's a great idea!" Faith said happily, turning around with her grin pasted firmly back in place. "_That's_ probably why all the other people thought that I was weird; I talked about personal stuff before I even got to know the other person!" She whipped out her notebook again, scribbling frantically. "I'll go first, okay? My name, as you know is Faithful Katua. People call me Faith. I was born in Philadelphia, America. I like cheese burgers, pepperoni pizza, ice cream..."

So Faith and Annabeth talked about themselves.

They talked about their backgrounds. Faith stated she was American.

They talked about random wishes. Faith said she really wanted to learn how to sword fight. Annabeth nearly said that she could teach her, but decided against it at the last moment; if Faith found out that Annabeth had a knife in her bag she would probably freak out and tell the Headmaster. Annabeth said she wanted to be and architect.

They talked about their hobbies. Annabeth chose some of her normal hobbies, reading and horseback riding. Faith liked to read, jump around in circles, and sing. Faith was ecstatic that they had a hobby in common.

Soon after hobbies, they reached the building in which they would be living. Soon after _that_, Annabeth found that she actually enjoyed the company of Faith. _When do I have to meet the Headmaster?_ She looked over at Faith, who was blabbering on about how her favorite book was Harry Potter and about miniscule details that were of absolute no relevance to the story. (For example, did you know Hermione's middle name is Jean?) _Faith will tell me_, she thought with a smile.

Dinner was held in the cafeteria. Indoors, inclosed, so much different from the dining pavilion at Camp Half-Blood. The students weren't even required to be there at the same time!

The table arrangements were different too. Faith and Annabeth sat together at one table, alone, no one else from their dormitory, and none of their siblings. It was normal for Faith, and strange for Annabeth. They ate mashed potatoes and chicken sauce, which was delicious.

Lights out at ten did not concern them. They talked all night long, like _normal_ teenagers. They were only yelled at by a member of their dormitory once, and that was because they were in a heated discussion about the merits of fiction and nonfiction. As Annabeth finally did drift off to sleep, around two in the morning, she wondered whether she would trade her demigod life for the normal life of a teenager. Her answer was no. If she hadn't been a demigod she wouldn't know of the gods and would've never met Percy, let alone fallen in love with him. _I hope he's thinking about me right now. I miss him._

**Poor Annabeth. She's gonna have the surprise of a life time when she finds out that Percy's dating another person. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:**

**Athena: Could I become a normal goddess even if I wanted to?**

**Rick Riordan: Why not?**

**Athena: Well, this story belongs to SpringFling, and she owns me and the PJO.**

**Rick Riordan: No, I do. And I allow you to become a maiden goddess. If Zeus allow you to xD**

Mount Olympus -

Athena slowly walked toward Zeus's chambers, apprehensive. This was the big moment. _Everything_ hung on Zeus's decision. She reached the cloud door, she hesitated for a moment, drew a deep shuddering breath, then walked through it. Once her vision cleared she saw Zeus's chamber for the first time in her life.

It was completely, blindingly white. The bed, the wardrobe, the couch, and even his night-light were white. Wait- nightlight! Ha! Zeus was afraid of the dark! The most powerful god was afraid of something as common as darkness. Maybe because his brother scared him a bit.

There was only one splash of color in that white, white chamber: A small brown teddy bear with which the almighty Zeus slept with. (It used to be white, but he couldn't find it late at night. Awesome camouflage!)

Zeus hadn't noticed her yet. So she just walked up to him, as quietly as a cat. When she tapped his shoulder to get his attention, the most unexpected thing happened. He screamed like a two-year-old girl, from deep inside him. Alarmed, Athena took a step back.

"Father?" She asked cautiously when the screaming had stopped. "Are you okay? It's only me, Athena."

"Yes, Athena - I'm fine. What did you want?" Zeus replied, seemingly seeing her for the first time.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor," Athena ventured carefully.

"And what is that favor, my darling?" asked Zeus.

"I would like to be able to break my maiden's oath."

"And why is that?"

"You see, father… I have met an _interesting_ man… The man of my dreams."

"Who is he, then?"

"I don't think you'd know him," Athena lied.

"If he is a god or another immortal, then I certainly would. And he would not be a mortal, knowing you."

"I cannot tell you father. If this doesn't work out I would look like a fool in front of everybody."

"I see." Zeus said, stroking his beard. "In that case, I will not allow you to break your oath. Not untill you tell me who he is."

"Hmm- what if I happen to let slip that you sleep with a night light?"

Zeus looked concerned. "Please, please! Don't tell anyone!"

"I won't- that's how blackmail works. Let me break my oath."

"Is he really that important to you? This is you only blackmail."

"Yes father. He is nearly as important to me as you are. And if you tell anyone about this conversation- I will tell them about your night light. And if that doesn't silence you- the teddy bear."

So saying this, Athena marched out of the room, ignoring her fathers indignant shouts. "His name is Mr. Squiggles!"

**TheWorldBookGirl: Zeus is WAY out of character (OOC). And MARCHED? REALLY? Athena doesn't MARCH.**

**Me: Well, should she have RUN out of the room? Marched seemed better. And you agreed! And it's funny that Zeus is out of character.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Whatever, and I do agree that It makes it funny that Zeus is OOC.**

****TheWorldBookGirl and I look at DianeJasmine****

**DianeJasmine: What! He's no worse than Percy's OOCness! AND I LOVE TEDDY BEARS! And didn't have to change much in this chapter as Beta-Reader.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: GASP! I LOVE TEDDY BEARS TOO!**

****DianeJasmine and TheWorldBookGirl start doing a happy, jumpy teddy bear dance****

**Me: Hey! Let me in!**

****They do so and we continue to dance.****


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: Look, Isabella, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I can't date you.**

**Isabella: Why not?**

**Percy: It's complicated. Look, I just can't. So keep away from me.**

**Isabella: Is it because of something SpringFling wrote?**

**Percy: It can't be. She's not the author of the PJO. Rick Riordan is and he made this problem by making me meet Annabeth.**

**Isabella: Who's Annabeth?**

**Percy: Oh…um…just this random girl I met at camp – summer camp.**

**Annabeth: I am NOT random!**

NUS -

Back at NUS Percy was facing huge problems himself. He wasn't good at telling girls bad news. So he just couldn't tell Isabella that he had a girlfriend already and had just forgotten about her last evening. How could he have forgotten Annabeth? She was an unforgettable person. Maybe he should use one of the golden drachmas in the fountain and call her. Ask her what to do. _No no no Percy! If you ask her then she'll be like, How could you forget about me? And then your wonderful relationship will be blown!_ He sighed, then jerked up right, realizing something._ If I ask her and she stays with me, I'll know that she really does love me. But I'm scared!_

"What should I do?" Percy muttered under his breath as he paced his room.

A knock on the door woke him from his self-distress. He quickly ran his hand over his hair and checked that a beard wasn't growing yet. When he was satisfied with his appearance he went over to the door and opened it. Outside stood Isabella wearing a mini skirt and a matching blouse. She looked even more beautiful than Annabeth. Annabeth, his girlfriend, who he loved and had never even seriosly considered wearing a skirt in her entire life.

"Hey, Percy! I'm supposed to show you to your home room. Come on." Isabella said, turning on her heel and starting down the hallway.

"So, uh, about tonight, I can't come. I forgot that I had a doctor's appointment and it was really important. Which also means that I'll miss one day of school. It's in California." He thought everything would be bad now, but it got worse.

Isabella started crying. Well, no tears, but her eyes turned big and round and she made loud sobbing noises. And if there were two things Percy couldn't stand they were monsters and pretty girls crying.

After several moments of hesitation he reluctantly said "Well, I guess I could cancel the appointment. I probably will get another one sooner or later."

"Thank you Percy, thank you!" Isabella flew at his neck, embracing him, a huge smile on her face, her small breakdown already forgotten.

Percy quickly shrugged out of the embrace, but he didn't do it very subtly. Isabella noticed and immediately let go of him.

"What's the matter? Is there a different reason why you don't want to go on a date with me tonight?" she asked worriedly. _Oh crap! She called it a date!_

"No, no," Percy told her. "I just don't like hugging people that I've only known for one day."

That seemed to relieve Isabella.

"I thought you might have a girlfriend already and didn't want to cheat on her. Did you know that almost _every single_ boy in NUS aren't single and they are actually cheating on their girlfriends? It's nice to see that you're different Percy." And Isabella smiled broadly at him, showing scariley sharp white teeth.

That freaked Percy out, and he mentaly kicked himself for not telling her about Annabeth. For the rest of the walk to his homeroom he kept two meters of distance between him and Isabella. She didn't think to notice, which was good.

After a few minutes of silence Isabella asked him "Do you think I'm too skinny?"

Percy knew from his Mom that it was _never_ good to call a woman/teenager/any-member-of-the-female-race too fat. But she'd never told him what to do if a woman/teenager/any-member-of-the-female-race asked him if she was too skinny.

So the only answer Percy could come up with was "I think you're perfect. Not too fat but not too skinny either."

Isabella's face glowed so much, it was almost _sparkling_. So Percy didn't say anything for the rest of the way. Or else she might actually start to love him. And as he was going to break her heart later on, he didn't want her to be more disappointed than necessary.

His home room was just ten minutes away from his room. If you ran it would only take about five minutes. Walking with a gorgeous girl who you don't want to cheat on you girlfriend with? It would take about ten minutes as well. But it would feel about twelve times that ammount.

When they _finaley_ got to his home room, Percy nearly sprinted through the door, happy for a chance to get away from Isabella. _But what about later?_ He thought. _She'll probably be waiting outside of each of my classes!_ _Maybe_…yes, that might work. He would just hide out in the boys bathroom and make friends in class. They could protect him from Isabella. And by kind of shoving her off she'd get that he didn't like her. With that plan in mind Percy set off to his next class.

He was so happy that he didn't notice Isabella next to him until she spoke "You seem awfully happy. Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," Percy replied. "I just feel happy."

And then they'd arrived at Percy's next class. And so on the day continued, Percy kind of ignoring Isabella while she trotted next to him. Percy also made some friends in class, who said that he was lucky to date Isabella. She _never _went out with anybody. So this was, like, a huge honor. But gods- Percy couldn't forget Annabeth- or Isabella's sharp, white teeth.

**Do you think she's a monster? Which one? I know the answer is **_**really **_**obvious. But if you still don't know it, you'll find out later. Review!**

**DianeJasmine: AND I made it even MORE obvious!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer:**

**TheWorldBookGirl: My book, my book, MINE!**

**SpringFling: Shut up. This book doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: But I bought it in Periplus yesterday.**

**SpringFling: Well, you loaned it to me, and I already called dibs on owning this book.**

**Start squabbling over who owns the Son of Neptune.**

**SpringFling pulls out a piece of Juicy Fruit and chews it loudly in front of TheWorldBookGirl.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Darn it, no comeback … And you don't own PJO!**

**SpringFling take gum out of her mouth and puts it a centimeter away from the book.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Not my beautiful, sacred book! *****Goes into the shrine and starts worshipping the Son of Neptune*****.**

**DianeJasmine (who is listning to this over the phone and laughting evily and crazily): I got it over the Kindle! Ha, ha! Squabble my pets! Squabble!**

On Mt. Olympus –

Poseidon slowly trudged up to Mount Olympus's peak at exactly midnight. Athena was waiting for him in one of the secret corridors. There were so many of them that no one would ever find them if they got lost. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw Athena, looking like an angel in a beam of light.

"Athena" he said, walking towards her, stretching out his hands.

Athena didn't answer, just stood there smiling. When Poseidon had reached her she took his hands and he slowly knelt down onto his right knee. He took out a little blue velvet box and opened it, showing it to Athena. She gasped, and Poseidon quickly withdrew his hand.

"What's wrong, honey bun?" Poseidon asked, thinking the worst.

"Oh, nothing, I was just a little surprised." She mumbled, nodding her head.

Poseidon took his former position and said, "Will you marry me Athena?"

When Poseidon tried to put the ring on her finger she drew back as if it were poisonous.

"Poseidon, Athena's waiting for you in that other corridor, to your left and after two rights."

Upon further inspection Poseidon noted that her eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors, not the startling gray of Athena's.

Shocked, he asked "Aphrodite? Is that you?"

"Well, finally" Aphrodite snapped in an impatient tone. "I thought you were never going to notice. That just proves that men aren't as smart as women."

"But … But how did you know that I was coming here to see Athena?" Poseidon stammered, clearly at loss for words.

"Let's just say that I have a sense for when these things happen. And if I were you I'd quickly run back to Athena. If not I might just tell Ares about this. He wouldn't be too pleased to hear that you proposed to me. He might get out his battleaxe that he last used in 12 B.C. when Janus tried to make a move on me."

With those parting words Poseidon ran back into the corridor that he had come from. He followed the directions that Aphrodite had given him, and soon found Athena. Well, he didn't find her; he ran into her.

"Watch where you're going, you big fish head." Athena scolded Poseidon teasingly.

Poseidon mumbled is apologies, then took both her hands into his and kneeled down on one knee. He released one of her hands and took out the blue velvet box. Athena gasped, and Poseidon asked himself if he was making a mistake. After all, this could've been another goddess, maybe Hecate. But when he looked into her eyes all he found was the startling gray that he loved so much.

"Athena" Poseidon began "will you please be my wife?"

**In the Hall of the Gods –**

All of the gods watched the screen anxiously, only to be deafened by a peircing shriek of yes. They jumped, shocked- had that sound truely just come out of _Athena's_ mouth? They replayed the tape. It had. This time, as she said (screamed) yes, they happy tears in her eyes.

All of the gods, even Zeus started to cry happily at the two old enemies that had fallen in love with each other. (Not Ares- or at least, he didn't cry. He was apparantly disgusted, looking away in the opposite direction. Only Aphrodite noticed the small smile on his face. She chose not to say anything.)

Now Zeus also understood why Athena had wanted to become a normal goddess. But they would still have a lot of explaining to do when they came back. Like what had happened with Poseidon's wife? And how had they fallen in love with each other? But for now Zeus was content to let them be alone in the old, dusty corridor.

**DianeJasmine: I hardly corrected ANY THING in this chapter! Good job SpringFling!**

**SpringFling looks smug.**

**DianeJasmine: Now give TheWorldBookGirl her book back.**

**SpringFling's smug look turns pouty as she does just that. Then, when DianeJasmine looks away, she reaches out and grabs the book 'Palace of Mirrors' from TheWorldBookGirl's bedside table.**

**DianeJasmine whips back around.**

**DianeJasmine: Hey! That one is MINE! No! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!**

**Resume scene at the top of the page.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer:**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Where does Rick Riordan live? **

**Me: Why do you want to know?**

**TheWorldBookGirl: I'm going to ask him whether he will sign over the Percy Jackson series to me.**

**Me: *scoffs* Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Why not?**

**Me: He can't sign over his books to you because he wrote them, not you. **

**TheWorldBookGirl: Oh …**

Harvard –

Annabeth and Faith were walking towards their dormitory when the school's emergency alarm bell rang. The two girls shot each other questioning glances, but then followed school procedure; they walked to the Gym and stood in a straight line behind their house teachers.

Annabeth turned to the closest student next to her and asked, "Do you know why the emergency alarm bell went off? There was no drill scheduled today, right?"

The student just shook her head and then turned away. _Why would they not tell us about this drill? _Annabeth thought. _Unless it isn't a drill … _But just at that moment the school principal came through the doors and everyone went quiet.

The principal was holding a microphone in his hand and said "Dear students. I know you are wondering why you were not informed of this drill. That is because this is not a drill. We are under attack."

At this he paused to let everybody calm down again. Then he continued.

"We are all going to evacuate the school from the Gym's back doors. After everybody has made it outside you will follow your house teachers to the buses. Those buses will take you to a hotel that is far away from the school. Until this attack has ceased the entire school will remain there. Does anybody have any more questions?"

A single hand went up in the back. Annabeth turned to try and identify the speaker, and saw that it was none other than Faith herself. She cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrows, but Faith paid no attention to her.

"Where is this army from, and why are they attacking Harvard?" she asked.

The principal was silent for a moment, but then he replied. "None of us are sure where the army is from. They don't _exactly _look like us, so we think that they are from some distant culture. Their weapons are a lot different from ours as well, which is giving the U.S. military a hard time. But I'm sure that they'll figure it out."

When there were no more questions everyone filed out of the Gym and followed their house teachers to the buses. While she was walking, Annabeth's head was spinning. _Could it be, _she thought, _that the army is full of mythical creatures that ordinary mortals cannot see? Could it be that the Mist is obscuring their visions to a degree? If this is true then I must get to the army. I could help fight them! _All these thoughts were running through her mind while Faith walked next to her to the buses. During the half an hour bus ride to the hotel no one said a single word. The silence was so thick that it was even hard to breathe.

When they finally arrived at the hotel the teachers told everyone to find a partner and then they would be assigned a room. Annabeth and Faith partnered up and were assigned room number 2001, one of the highest in the hotel. They had a breath-taking view from up there, but neither one of them felt like doing anything except sleep. So they lay down on their separate beds, but it took them a long time to fall asleep.

The next morning a letter arrived for Faith. It was addressed from Isabella Swan. "She's a childhood friend of mine." Faith had replied when Annabeth asked her who she was.

After everyone had eaten breakfast and gone back to their rooms, the silence was too big for Faith. "So," she said to break the silence "do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Annabeth replied. "He's the best. His name is Percy. I wish he was here right now."

After she had said that there was a long silence. Finally Faith said, "My friend Isabella is dating a guy named Percy as well. He has unruly black hair and green eyes, and …"

She broke off when she noticed Annabeth staring at her in shock. "What's wrong?" she asked, thinking that she had done something.

"It's nothing." Annabeth replied. "Just that the description you just gave me sounds just like my Percy."

Faith was silent until she realized that Annabeth wanted to be alone right now. The wheels in Annabeth's head were spinning. _Percy would never cheat on me. Or would he? Maybe that Isabella girl is a lot hotter than me. I have to go check if she is dating my Percy. But I can't leave. This city needs me to defend them. I'm the only one who can see through the Mist. I have to help defeat the army. _With that thought in mind she turned to Faith.

"Could you please tell me where Isabella lives? I have to send her a letter."

Faith nodded and told her the address. Then Annabeth turned to the desk in their room and took out an envelope and a pen. She quickly wrote a letter, telling Isabella to send a picture of Percy. _Then I'll see if he's cheating on me or not_ she thought. When the letter was done she went downstairs and asked one of the teachers if they could send this letter for her. After that was done she got out another piece of paper and started to draft how she would solve the problem of the army attacking Harvard.

_This is what I'll do _she thought. _The army is supposed to be in the area around Harvard, but I need to find out its exact location. Then I will go there and ask to speak with their leader. I hope that it won't come to fighting. Just me against a whole army would be suicide. I would tell the U.S. army, but they wouldn't believe me that the army is full of mythical creatures. _

Then she thought about when she should leave and how. She couldn't just leave via the front door. There were security guards posted there, so she would have to sneak into the kitchen and use the back door there. She figured that she should leave tonight, since it was always better to do things sooner than later. With that plan in mind she switched on the TV and watched the news channel. When the clock struck eleven o'clock in the night she got up and carefully walked out of the door so that she didn't wake Faith up. Her knife was strapped to her hip, and she held a flashlight in her right hand. It was silent inside of the hotel, except for the muffled sound of her footsteps on the thick carpet that covered the entire hotel floor. She door to the kitchen was unlocked, and she found the back door without any problems. She had not been able to find the exact location of the army, but she had a sense of where they would be.

Once she was out on the street she took out a street map that she had found lying around in the Hotel and checked where she was using the light that the flashlight gave off. When she had pinpointed where she was and where she thought the army would be she set off in that direction. After walking for about an hour she arrived at the camp the army had set up. One of the sentries guarding the camp saw her approach and sounded the alarm. Immediately everybody dropped what they were doing and created a protective wall around the camp with their bodies. To Annabeth it looked very well rehearsed, for soldiers. She calmly approached the wall, not even glancing in the direction of her knife. The wall of soldiers shifted uneasily as she approached, as she showed no signs of slowing down. Annabeth came to a halt just in front of the wall, looking the soldiers over. They all looked as though they would give their lives willingly to defend their country (if they were even fighting for a country). Looking around she found a high-ranking soldier. 

She walked over to him and asked, "Where is your general or commander?"

He stared speechlessly at her for a few moments; it was unheard of that a woman spoke like that to a soldier of high rank. Wordlessly he pointed into the direction of the general's tent. Annabeth walked brusquely past him, and into the general's tent.

"I need your help." She told him immediately. "There is an army full of mythical creatures that want to attack Harvard."

The general looked up at her, shock on his face. "How would you know this?" he asked her.

Annabeth told him her plan of a surprise attack on the army. She told him about the demigods and mythical creatures that she could ask to help them as well.

"I do not wish to see Harvard destroyed. They have an excellent architecture program, and they have done nothing to deserve this. I will fight alongside you, if you will have me. And I can beat most of your people, probably even all. I would be very valuable to you, since my mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth said.

_What am I doing? _She thought. _But I have to. It's the only way to save Harvard._

"I will help you." The general said. "But you have to help me in return. I want to know everything about these mythical creatures. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Annabeth said, and they shook hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, this one is not very original or fun, but I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

In the area around Harvard –

Annabeth had sent out the word to every demigod and mythical creature on earth that hadn't joined the dark side, to come and help the army defeat them. A lot of people and creatures will come, Annabeth had told the general. Just wait and see. Then we will be able to defeat the dark side army. Only a few short hours after Annabeth had sent the message, people and mythical creatures were piling into the army's camp. Most of them had brought their own tents and equipment, which made it easier for the army; then they only had to supply them with food.

Annabeth kept an eye on the new supply of warriors that were steadily coming in. If she saw a fight break out, she was right there to stop it with her dagger. But that wasn't the main reason why she was looking at the stream of warriors that came in. She was looking for Percy and Isabella. Annabeth had done some background checks on Isabella, and found out that she was a vampire. Normally demigods and vampires didn't fight alongside one another, but Annabeth thought that this was one of those extremely rare cases where they should fight together. So she had sent out invitations for vampires to come join the fight as well. And she was interested to see whether Isabella was dating her Percy or a different Percy.

It was the third day of warriors coming in, when Annabeth finally saw them. Percy looked just as he did always, kind of rugged. He didn't carry any weapon in his hands, but Annabeth knew that his sword was in his pocket, in its pen form. Next to him was a medium size girl with long black hair and pale skin. She was leaning towards Percy, which Annabeth did not like at all. _So this is Isabella. _She thought grimly. _Well, I should go down there and welcome my boyfriend, right? _So Annabeth walked down the hill from which she was standing on – and right in front of Percy.

"Annabeth," He said, clearly surprised to see her here. "Did you organize all of this? I wouldn't be surprised, you being the daughter of Athena and all that."

Then he remembered his manners and turned towards Isabella. "Annabeth, this is Isabella. Isabella, this is Annabeth."

Isabella stepped forward and extended her hand to Annabeth, who ignored it. "I will love fighting alongside the demigods." Isabella told her, with a smile plastered onto her face.

After that an awkward silence hung over the group. It was broken when a soldier approached Annabeth and told her that the tent Percy and Annabeth would sleep in had had an extra bed put inside it.

Isabella turned around and fixed Percy with a look that could kill. "And where will I be sleeping?" She asked him coldly. "Outside?"

Annabeth quickly stepped in, before Isabella killed Percy. "I have arranged for you to have a tent, Isabella." She told her.

Isabella turned around to look at Annabeth now. "I should be the one sleeping with Percy in a tent. I mean, we are dating. So why are you two sleeping in a tent together?" Isabella asked her.

For the first time Annabeth was speechless. She looked over at Percy, who avoided looking at her. "How could you!" Annabeth yelled at him, at the same time pulling out her dagger. "We're dating, but the second that you see another girl and I'm not there, you cheat on me! The least you could have done was break-up with me first!" She continued yelling at him, until she realized that other demigods were looking at them strangely.

So she closed her mouth, and told Percy to explain himself. Just as Percy wanted to say something, another vampire walked over to them. Isabella seemed to recognize him, since she had gone all rigid.

"Bella," the new Vampire asked, "who are these people, and why are you referring to the boy as your boyfriend? We're married, remember?"

Isabella turned red, as if she didn't want anybody to hear this conversation. "Edward, these are Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth and Percy, this is Edward, my husband." She pointed to each of them when she said their names.

Edward looked at Percy. "So, you're the one that made my Bella cheat on me. How dare you? I will rip your head off and burn it!" He made a move towards Percy.

"Hold it right there." Annabeth said, and she stepped between Percy and Edward. "You have a lot of explaining to do, and we can fight the army later on. There will be no killing between my soldiers. Got it?"

Edward and Percy nodded, Edward a little awestruck. Never had a girl talked that forcefully to him before. The other thing that threw him off-balance, was that he could not read Annabeth's mind; the same with all the other demigods.

Annabeth tried to get a hold of the situation. "So, Percy cheated on me with Isabella – Bella – and she cheated on Edward with Percy. Have I gotten it right?" Everyone nodded except for Edward, who was trying to process all of the facts as well.

Annabeth turned to Percy and Isabella, who were still standing side by side. They shrunk back a little, seeing the look on her face.

"Why did you cheat on us? Isabella, you're _married _to Edward, and still you cheated on him! And Percy, I thought that our relationship mattered to you. I am so temped to dump you right now, but I'll listen to your explanation first. So, start talking." And with those words Annabeth went quiet and allowed Percy to talk.

After a moment of silence he began. "Well, I'd just arrived at NUS, and Isabella was there to show me around a little. After a while she asked me out, and when I tried to say no she started crying. The same happened when we kissed." He looked at Annabeth apologetically. To Isabella he said, "I tried to push you away, but then you'd cry, and I just couldn't do it then."

Annabeth was about to say something, when the alarm bell went off. A soldier came running to Annabeth.

"The army is attacking!" He told her. "We need all of the new troops, led by you, on the front lines!" Annabeth nodded, and the soldier ran off. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked them. "Help me rally the troops.

From somewhere Edward managed to get a microphone, and through it Annabeth was able to get all of the demigods and mythical creatures together in front of the hill.

"Okay, guys." She told them. "The army has attacked, and we _have to _beat them. Don't give in, whatever you do. If we stick together, we can beat them! Who's with me?" A loud cheer went up. "All right, let's go!"

She sorted the mythical creatures and demigods quickly. The sons and daughters of Apollo would stay in the back and use their bows and arrows to shoot at the enemies. The children of Ares would be on the front line, and the rest of the demigods were sorted into different positions as well. The mythical creatures just went to groups that they felt that they could contribute well to, and so they marched off into battle.

Everyone cowered a little when they saw the size of the army, but then they got all of their courage together and ran into battle, screaming battle cries. Annabeth was at the front of them, leading them fearlessly.

It was a bloody battle, but at the end they won. There were many losses, but Harvard was safe and many other places as well. Annabeth was relieved to see that Percy was alive, although he had a deep cut on his shoulder. She also kept a look-out for Edward and Isabella. When she finally did spot Edward, he was crouched over Isabella. To Annabeth's shock (and she was a little happy), Isabella was dead. Edward had just found her again, and already she was dead. But there was nothing that Annabeth could do, so she just kept walking. She herself was not very injured, just a few cuts and bruises.

It was late night when everyone had settled into bed, and Annabeth fell asleep to the regular breathing of Percy, who was lying asleep in a bed at the other side of the tent that they shared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer:**

**So, right now I'm all out of ideas about what to do for a disclaimer, so I'm sorry. All I have to say is that the Percy Jackson series doesn't belong to me. Someday I will come up with better disclaimers again!**

Some deep, dark cave by a river –

Amphitrite lay in the deepest, darkest cave that she could find. Conveniently, the entrance/exit could only be reached if you dived about one hundred metres under the surface of the water. No mortal human could, so Amphitrite had this cave all to herself – except if a god came upon it, which was highly unlikely.

Even though it had been a long time since Poseidon had become divorced with her, she couldn't get over it. She had loved Poseidon with her heart and soul, and up until that moment she had thought that he loved her as much as she did. _That lying, traitorous witch Athena, _Amphitrite thought bitterly. _She put some kind of spell on him. Why couldn't they just hate each other for eternity? It would've been easier for everyone!_

Amphitrite wished that she could just lay in this cave forever and mourn for her lost love, Poseidon. But she had always gotten what she wanted in her life. Her parents had spoiled her rotten, and this time it was no different. _I'll get him back, _she thought grimly. _And if it's the last thing that I do!_

With that thought in mind, she began to think up a plan of how to get Poseidon back. She thought for a long time, but strategy had never been one of her greatest talents. Normally she just went into a fit, and then she got whatever she wanted. _Come on, Amphitrite, _she told herself. _If you want Poseidon back, you have to think! _

In the end she did come up with a plan. It was a little too childish for her taste, but it was the best that she could do. It was also very simple, but that's what makes it so simple, Amphitrite thought when she came up with it. The plan wasn't really concrete – it was more of an idea. She would just make Athena hate Poseidon again. It was that simple. All she had to do was some fake letters and appointments, and everything would go back to normal. _When Poseidon is still vulnerable from his break-up, I'll be there to take him back, _she thought to herself gleefully. _Now all that I have to do is set this plan into action. _

And that is precisely what she did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, I know that I said that I would come up with better disclaimers, but it's about ten o'clock here right now, and I don't want to have to think of a disclaimer. Although I do want to think of this chapter Oh, so the PJO series doesn't belong to me.**

Mount Olympus –

Back on Mount Olympus, Poseidon and Athena were having a great time together. Usually they assumed their mortal form and went down to Earth. There they did all of the fun things that dating couples usually did – they went to theme parks, had romantic dinners, at ice cream. All of that stuff.

On Mount Olympus they had to keep up with their work though. Both of them longed to be together again, and to go down to earth as mortals. Poseidon could feel himself becoming human – losing his responsibilities – and that made Zeus angry.

"What's up with you?" He asked Poseidon angrily. "You should focus on your work as well. I don't care about what's happening with the rest of your life, but as a god you have responsibilities that you need to fulfil. Understood?"

Poseidon had only nodded mutely, and from then on he had concentrated on his work when he was on Mount Olympus. When he was with Athena all of his worries faded away, and he just enjoyed his time together with her.

One day, when Poseidon and Athena were on Earth together, Amphitrite spied on them to see what they normally did. This was crucial to her plan, since she had to find a way to break them apart. For a few dates she observed them carefully, even though every time she saw Poseidon kiss Athena or put his arm around her waist, her heart felt like it was about to break all over again.

Then, finally, she had made a concrete plan. She would send Athena a note that was supposedly from Poseidon. On the note it would tell Athena that she should meet Poseidon on Earth at midnight, in a location as far from Olympus as possible – Indonesia. But Poseidon wouldn't show up, and eventually Athena would get really mad at him for not coming to the location. From then on, their relationship would crumble, until there was nothing left of it. Amphitrite rubbed her hands gleefully together.

So one night Amphitrite sneaked onto Mount Olympus, well after dark, with the fake note in her hand. She slipped it under Athena's door, knocked and then hid behind a bush. She watched to see what Athena would do – Athena came out of the house, read the note and then walked back inside. _No doubt Athena is getting ready for their little "date", _Amphitrite thought. With that thought in mind, Amphitrite started to go to the location that she had written on the note. There she would wait, to see Athena's reaction.

Athena showed up at exactly midnight. Amphitrite was already well hidden from view behind a few scrubs, and all she had to do now was wait for Poseidon to show up – which he wouldn't. Athena saw down on the sand and looked towards the sea, clearly expecting Poseidon to come from there. _He won't! _Amphitrite was singing to herself silently. _Because he didn't send you the note!_

It was only shortly after twelve thirty that Poseidon showed up. With a shock Amphitrite sat up. _What is he doing here? _She thought angrily. _How did he know to meet her here? _Poseidon rode a wave that was double his height, and he was riding a seashell pulled by two magnificent black horses. When he saw Athena a smile lit up on his face. He ordered the wave to deposit him gently on the shore. He got out of the seashell carriage and walked over to where Athena was.

Athena had already gotten to her feet and was walking towards Poseidon. "Did you get my note?" She asked him softly.

"Yep," he replied, "I did. Now, why did you want to meet me here again?"

"Well," Athena started, talking more loudly now, "I was wondering why there was a note slipped under my door so late at night that was not signed. I knew it had to be you, but normally you ask me face-to-face, not through notes. So I thought about it, and thought that someone else must have slipped me that note. Probably someone who was jealous of me, and who wanted my relationship to end miserably – maybe someone like Amphitrite." And with those words she turned around towards the shrubs and asked, "Amphitrite, wouldn't you be so kind as to join us?"

Amphitrite wished that she could just disappear into the sand below her. Instead, she got to her feet and walked over to the couple. Poseidon was clearly surprised with what Athena had said, but then again, she _was _the goddess of wisdom.

"Amphitrite, how could you?" Poseidon asked her, shocked. "I divorced with you because I didn't love you any longer, and then you try to ruin my relationship? That is just … just … there is no word for it!"

"I just thought that if Athena and you hated each other again, you would become my husband again. I did it out of love!" Amphitrite started crying and broke down on the dune she was standing on.

Athena looked down at her coldly. "I understand why you did it, Amphitrite." She said, her voice cold. "But Poseidon made it clear that he didn't want to be with you. Him breaking up with me would not have changed that." She turned away from Amphitrite and walked away towards Poseidon's carriage.

Poseidon cast a short, pitying glance at her before turning to follow Amphitrite. "Poseidon, wait!" Amphitrite cried. "Don't leave me! I love you, and I don't know what to do when you're not in my life." But Poseidon didn't seem to care.

"I used to love you." He told her. "But I don't feel that way any longer. I love Athena now, and nothing will ever change that." And then he walked over to where Athena was standing.

With tears running down her cheeks, Amphitrite watched him go. She watched Poseidon help Athena into the shell carriage. She watched them ride off into the depths of the sea, hand in hand. When she could no longer see them any more, she lay down in the sand and howled in pain and grief.

Numb with loss, Amphitrite stood up on shaking knees and walked into the waves. She could no longer breathe in the sea, only the rivers, without being married to Poseidon. She walked and walked until she could no longer see the surface of the water. In this darkness she drowned, and left all of her worries behind*.

***I don't think that she can drown, since she's a water nymph, but can we just pretend for the story's sake? I think that it makes this story rather sad and depressing.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Disclaimer:**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Hey, SpringFling, do you want to come with me to my book signing?**

**SpringFling: You wrote a book? How come I didn't know all this time?**

**TheWorldBookGirl: You've read it. The series is called **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **_**I know that you know it. **

**SpringFling: But that series belongs to Rick Riordan. It even says that on the title!**

**TheWorldBookGirl: Oh, really . . . Well, then you want to hang out?**

**SpringFling: Sure.**

At the Army Site –

The next morning Percy and Annabeth had to help clean up the debris and bodies that the war had left behind. They were just finishing up when Faith came running up to Annabeth and hugged her hard.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't make it!" Faith told her, a scared note in her voice. "And the next time, tell me when you're going to fight other demigods and mythical creatures, okay? I can help, you know!"

Speechless, Annabeth looked at Faith. "What do you mean, you could have helped? And how do you know about demigods and mythical creatures? And even this war!" Now Annabeth was standing with her hands on her hips and a small frown on her face as she tried to give this problem a solution.

Faith laughed. "You haven't figured it out yet? I thought that you would have, seeing as you were, like, the smartest daughter of Athena. Weren't you trying to be the best architect in the world? Now, that takes _a lot _of smarts. And trust me I've tried to become an architect. I failed miserably." Faith just kept on babbling, giving away more information than Annabeth's tired brain could comprehend. Percy was just looking from Faith to Annabeth, not even understanding who she was, and why she was acting so friendly with her.

"Wait, wait." Annabeth said. "So, you're a demigod as well? Who's your godly parent? And how come you knew that I was a demigod, but I didn't know that you were one? How did you even figure out that I am a daughter of Athena?" Slowly, Annabeth was starting to freak out a little. Someone was much smarter than her, and had found out her "secret identity".

Faith started at the beginning. "So, my name's Faith Santachu, and my godly parent is the goddess Alethia. She is the goddess of truth, but she's only a minor goddess. I came to Harvard because I didn't think that anyone would notice that I'm a demigod, and I could lead a normal life. But because of my orange eyes people didn't want to be friends with me. I tried to tell them that they were just contacts, but they wouldn't listen. I don't know how I knew whose daughter you were – I just knew. I think the goddess Alethia may have told me, so that I would have at least one friend." Finished at last, Faith drew in a long breath through her nose.

Annabeth stood in a daze for a little while. It was a lot to take in. When she'd processed all the information in her brain, she stood up straight and looked Faith in the eye. "Well, I'm happy that all this has been sorted out. But all the same, I think that I'd like to finish my education in the school that lies in Camp Jupiter. I don't want to ruin these poor people any longer." She said.

Then Annabeth turned to Percy. "Percy, this is my friend Faith Santachu. Faith, this is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend." She pointed to each of them in turn as she said their names.

Annabeth took Percy's hand and smiled a little smile at him. He got the message, and simultaneously they turned around, so that their backs were to Faith and the army camp. "All the warriors that have fought and lost something precious in this battle please gather at the foot of this hill!" Annabeth yelled out over the working crowd.

In only a few short minutes a sea of people stood before Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth quickly glanced at Percy, and he nodded at her. So she began. "Everyone here has fought well. We have brought victory, and thanks to us there is now peace. We will mourn all of the people that lost their lives here, but they died a heroic death. I will now have to leave you; we will be going to college again. I hope that you live a long, healthy life." When she had finished speaking, the crowd went wild; they screamed and yelled all over the place. Some were even crying, although Annabeth wasn't sure if it was for their loved ones or that she was leaving for Camp Jupiter.

Annabeth turned her head around to look behind her at Faith, who was looking at her with big, round eyes. "Good-bye Faith," Annabeth said softly. "You will always be my friend in my heart. Have a good life – you deserve it." Then Percy and she started to walk down the hill, and the crowd parted for them to pass; the cheering still hadn't let down.

"Where do you think that you're going, without giving me a proper goodbye?" Faith called down the hill to Annabeth. As Annabeth turned around surprised, Faith was already at the bottom of the hill. Just as Annabeth realized what Faith was going to do, Faith jumped at Annabeth and grabbed her in a great hug. Percy quickly let go of Annabeth's hand; it's good that he did that, because Faith's weight dragged Annabeth to the ground.

After a few seconds of lying on the cold, bare ground with Faith holding on to her as if she were dying, she let go. This allowed Annabeth's to get back on her feet and brush off the dirt that was on her back. Faith looked at her with tear-filled eyes; Annabeth couldn't bear to watch, so she turned away. She also had tears in her eyes. Percy softly took Annabeth's hand into his own and pulled her down the path that was still there.

Once they had left the crowd Annabeth allowed herself to cry quietly. _I just lost my best friend. _She thought with a pang of sadness. Suddenly, the urge to turn around and look back grabbed a hold of her. _Don't look back, _she told herself sternly, but against her will she felt her head turn around. She saw Faith on the ground, howling into the sky. When she noticed Annabeth standing there, she raised a hand and sadly waved it to and fro. Annabeth raised her own hand as well, brought three fingers to her lips and then held them up into the air.

Then she walked away from her best friend. _This is it, _she thought sadly. _I'll never see Faith again. _Then Annabeth felt a rustling in her pocket. She used her free hand to pull it out, and on it Faith had written her email and phone number. _She would've found a way to give it to me anyways, _Annabeth thought with a smile. _Now I am truly ready to leave this place. _

And Percy and Annabeth walked off into the light of the rising sun, hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer:**

**Again, I'm not being very original, but all I want to say is that the Percy Jackson series does not belong to me.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

At Camp Half-Blood –

The clearing where Percy had proposed to Annabeth looked beautiful. There were white ribbons and strips of silk cloth hung in the branches of trees. Someone had brought out a white altar made entirely out of wood, with little plants curling up around it. There were hundreds of chairs set up in the clearing, where all the members of Camp Half-Blood sat. It was a magnificent day, not a cloud in sight.

Percy was dressed in a black tuxedo, and was standing by the altar. There was a priest behind him, and soft music had started. All of the guests (Camp Half-Blood people), had dressed in their finest clothes, and as the music started, they all rose from their seats to welcome the bride.

For probably the first time in history, Annabeth was wearing a dress. It was a floor-length white dress with a matching veil. Annabeth looked stunning in it, and as soon as Percy saw her, he broke into a huge grin. Annabeth was smiling as well, seeing everyone at her wedding. Once she got to the altar, she turned to face Percy, and the priest began to speak.

He had only said a few words, when Athena and Poseidon dropped down from the trees, right in front of Annabeth and Percy. Everyone looked at the two gods in surprise, not knowing what was going on.

"Hello Percy." Said Poseidon and Athena greeted her daughter as well.

"What are you doing here?" Percy hissed at his father. "This is my wedding, and you're going to _ruin _it!"

Poseidon looked over at Athena. "Well, Percy, Athena and I would like to get married as well. And since this is such a nice place, and you've already set everything up, we thought that we could just have a double wedding."

Percy looked over at Annabeth, who had her mouth open in shock. _I'd be marrying my brother-in-law? _She thought. _How weird … _

"So, Annabeth," Percy said, clearing his throat. "Would you like to have a double wedding with Poseidon and Athena? If you don't, I would stand with you."

Just then all of the gods from Mount Olympus dropped down from the trees.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Percy. "Well, it seems like we don't have a choice." She said. "All of the gods are here already. Plus, Poseidon and Athena are dressed in their best, and the other gods are too. So, fine, we can have a double wedding."

The Priest started again, and went through all of the traditional words; when he came to the vows, Percy and Annabeth both excitedly said yes. A few moments later, Poseidon and Athena also said yes. Then the priest said that the husband may kiss the bride, and that is exactly what the two couples did. Everyone then started clapping, and the newly married couples stepped off the altar for their first dance.

Percy and Annabeth danced a slow dance. Poseidon and Athena didn't dance, since this was actually their children's wedding. After the dance was done, other couples were allowed to dance, and soon the wedding was in full swing. There was a banquet in the corner, with delicious food in extreme amount. Everyone came up to Percy and Annabeth and congratulated them. They were also giving gifts, as guests normally do at a wedding.

Sometime in the middle, all of the gods left, including Poseidon and Athena. They felt as though this moment belonged to Annabeth and Percy, and they didn't want to intrude any longer than necessary.

After the wedding was done, everyone retired to their respective cabins. Once everyone was asleep, Annabeth snuck over to the Poseidon cabin, and lay down in the bed next to Percy's. She smiled contentedly, happy that she and Percy were now married.

Back on Mount Olympus, Athena and Poseidon were retiring to bed as well. They were in Poseidon's Underwater Palace, and were lying next to each other on the king-sized bed that Poseidon slept in.

"Good night," Poseidon murmured to Athena, as he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep well, and have good dreams, my beautiful wife."

Athena smiled, and fell asleep thinking of her husband.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer:**

**The Percy Jackson series does not belong to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan.**

At Camp Jupiter –

It had been a year since Annabeth and Percy had married, and they had enrolled in the college at Camp Jupiter. They had rented an apartment, and each of them took their own private classes. Annabeth took architecture classes, and Percy took classes that interested him.

One day Annabeth and Percy were sitting on metal chairs on the small balcony that was attached to their apartment. It was a mild autumn night, and Percy had his arm around Annabeth's shoulder. They were looking up at the stars, when suddenly, a huge gust of wind disrupted the peaceful night.

Percy and Annabeth shielded their eyes from the wind, but through their fingers they could see two figures standing on a carriage that was pulled by two pegasi. As the figures came closer, Annabeth and Percy saw that it was none other than their parents, Poseidon and Athena. They were holding something in their arms, but it was hard to make out any details.

Percy and Annabeth retreated a few steps into the apartment, to give them room to land. It was impossible to hear each other over the voice, so no one even tried. Poseidon and Athena landed a few moments later, and an awkward silence descended over the group. Finally Percy broke the silence.

"So, what are you guys doing here? I mean, you're not just here for a quick visit, am I right?" He looked from Poseidon to Athena.

Athena glanced at Poseidon. "You're right, Percy." She said, finally looking straight at him. Then her gaze turned to Annabeth. "We have something that we'd like to show you."

She beckoned the two of them closer, and when they were standing in front of her, she held out the bundle that she was carrying in her arms. It was a baby boy. Annabeth and Percy both looked up at the two gods, shocked.

Athena and Poseidon were both smiling at them. "You have a half-brother. His name is Delphis, and we thought that you two should be the first to know. He's about one month old."

Poseidon and Athena looked at Annabeth and Percy. "So, what do you think about him?" Poseidon asked them, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

Athena gave him a little slap on the arm, and told him to stop being so childish. Annabeth and Percy both broke out into smiles, and wanted to hold their half-brother. He was a beautiful little baby, and when he looked at the two of them, they felt a love for him blossom in their hearts.

Poseidon and Athena happily looked at one another, glad that this news was being taken so well. Late in the night, Poseidon and Athena left, but they promised to come visit often with Delphis, and there was always email, right?

**So, this is the end of the story. I hope that you liked it, and I might continue it with Delphis' life or something like that.**


End file.
